Tuff Turmoil
by Lunerpet
Summary: Things seem pretty normal around Tuff, even some new and old friends show up, but something is amiss. this is a story made by DarkMageDragon and myself LunerPet.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may or may not be cannon, this is a work between DarkMageDragon and LunerPet, Tuff Puppy does not belong to ether of us, but our OC's do, please enjoy and review. :)**

The figure sat in it's chair with an evil grin "Agent, I have use for you" the figure next to him nodded "Tuff has some, information I require, sneak into their Headquarters and retrieve it" the figure nodded again and left, and the other figure tapped his blacked fingers together.

***Meanwhile*** the night sky looked down upon the city of Petropolis as a tan cat girl ran among the rooftops chasing a rat "Get back here!" the rat jumped across the building, to another roof, but barely made it and ran to a ladder and went down to the streets "Oh come on" she took out her wristcom and spoke.

"Agent, he's headed your way!" the wristcom started with a bit of static "Zzzzz, I read you" the rat laughed believing he got away, only to run into a gray wolf head on "Ow, hey watch it!"the wolf took out some cuffs and cuffed him "Your under arrest pal" the rat looked very annoyed "What! Your with Tuff?" the wolf nodded, and the cat jumped down and walked over to them.

"Nice one, agent, you caught Snaptrap" the gray wolf smiled "Thanks Kitty, he just ran into me, it was easy" Snaptrap looked offended at his comment "Hey, I'll have you know I'm the leader of Doom" the wolf held back a laugh "That explains a lot" Kitty pushed Snaptrap by his shoulder motioning him to move "Come on Snaptrap, time for you to go to jail, again" he got into the back of the Tuff mobile.

"Another job well done Zekke, I'm going to throw this dirty rat in prison and head home" Zekke nodded "Okay Kitty, I'll see you tomorrow" Zekke walked off and Kitty jumped in the front seat of the car and drove off, it had been an interesting month since Zekke Wolfman came back from his mission that sent him away for awhile.

He headed straight home without a second thought to his penthouse and put his coat on his coat rack, he walked in his front room and sat down for some rest "Well, that was a tough day" he took of his boots and yawned "Oh man, I'm going to bed" he got up and went into his bedroom, ***The next day at Tuff HQ***

A blue furred cat was staring into a scope "Scope range is still off, but with a bit of love, it'll aim just right" A white wolf smiled as she walked in and saw her working "Hey Luna, how are you today?" the gem pink eyed girl looked up and saw the wolf "Hey Mary, I'm good" she took out a screwdriver and started to mess with the scope.

"Are you still working on that?" Luna nodded "Yep, I put love into all my machines" Mary went over to a coffee maker and saw it had a fresh pot on "But it's just a scope, who cares?" Luna shrugged and fixed the scope "There, you can feel, it's lighter, and happy" Mary smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You sure have a way with technology Luna" Luna smiled and put the scope down on a table near her "I've been reading that earthlings like to find hobbies, strange if you ask me, work is so important" Mary gave Luna a confused look "Um, Luna, hobbies are things people like to do, work is something, no one likes to do" Luna thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess so" the wolf laughed a bit and drank some coffee "Mmmm, did you make this?" Luna nodded "Yeah, I can't drink the stuff, but everyone here likes it so, why not?" Mary sipped the coffee "It's really good, how can you be such a genius with tech and cooking?" Luna shrugged "It's normal for me, really, it's a lot like inventing" Mary smiled and nodded.

"So Luna, anything you want to do today?" Luna gave her question some thought and looked out the door's small window only to see Zekke walk by and she stared at him, losing herself for a moment "Luna?" Mary gave her a strange look "Huh? Oh sorry, I don't have any plans right now" Mary saw Zekke pass by, and grinned at the distracted cat.

"Your busy looking at my brother, to think straight huh?" Luna nodded without thinking which made Mary want to laugh, outside the lab the gray wolf found his desk and sat down _Another boring morning _he thought to himself and saw Kitty Katswell walk in looking at an empty desk, her partner a white dog hadn't shown up for work for almost a month now.

"Where is he?" She thought out loud as she went to her desk and got to her paperwork "Have you heard from him at all?" Zekke asked curiously, Kitty shook her head "I'm getting rather worried" Zekke heard the doors to the lab open and turned his head to see one of the doors was open but nobody was there so he went back to talking to Kitty.

"Have you tried the ball trick?" Kitty nodded "I even used the squeaky bone, and he's just not showing up" the blue cat watched Zekke with flushed cheeks as they talked "I wish I could talk to him" Mary was also there watching them with her "Why don't you?" Luna blushed even more "Well, I.." Mary knew that Luna was quite possibly the shyest woman on the planet, and thought it was adorable.

Mary pushed up her glasses as a red fox girl walked in "Hey Kitty, hey Zekke" Zekke got a big smile when he saw her "Hey there Sarah, how are you?" the fox was wearing a trench coat, with black pants and matching boots "I'm good, thanks" Luna looked a bit annoyed at how Zekke and Sarah looked at each other.

"Oh great, Sarah's here" Luna stopped spying on them and went back into her lab, and Mary followed, Mary wore a lab coat, mini skirt, a pair of glasses and a blue shirt, and a pair of regular medium high heels, Luna was wearing a purple mini skirt, a white shirt and a Tuff issued jacket, with short boots "Don't worry about Sarah, Luna, Zekke and her only used to date, you still have a chance" Luna's smile came back slightly.

"You think I have a chance with your brother?" Mary nodded happily "Totally, I know you do" Luna's smile grew "Thanks" outside the lab Kitty was working on paperwork when the Chief of Tuff's voice came over the intercom "Agent's Wolfman and Katswell, my office immediately!" Kitty and Zekke stood up and went straight to the Chief's office.

"What is it Chief?" Kitty said as they walked in, the flea turn towards them in his chair "I need help with a very important job" Zekke got excited "Sweet, which super bad villain got free!" Kitty and the Chief looked at him confused "Um, sorry" the Chief cleared his throat and moved on "No, this year's Tuff cook off is in a few days and I want to win, so I sighed you both up, you will need one partner each" Kitty and Zekke just stared at him.

"Wait? You want us to go to a cook off?" Kitty and Zekke looked at each other then back at the Chief "That's right, you both will be working with a partner of your choice" Mary was watching them through a camera and smiled "Luna, this is perfect!" the blue cat was busy test the flame of a torch and looked over at her.

"What is?" Mary grinned at Luna "Zekke and Kitty were entered in a cook off and need partners!" Luna looked at her confused "Cook off?" Mary remembered Luna didn't really have experience with earth activity's "It's where people gather and cook certain things to impress others, and get prizes, I bet the Chief really wants the prize, this year" Luna smiled.

"Sounds fun" Mary nodded and went over to her and took away her torch "We should get Zekke to take you as his partner!" Luna blushed as she thought about it "Me, and him working together?"Mary got excited at the thought "This is your best shot to talk to him, get him alone" Luna's blush got redder and she got nervous.

"Oh, um, but what would I say to him?" Mary put her hands on her shoulders "Say what's in your heart" Luna nodded slowly and Mary saw Zekke and Kitty leave the Chief's office on her screen, with the corner of her eyes "Leave this to me, Luna" Zekke sat down at his desk and sighed "A cook off? Oh man" he saw his sister walk up to him and he smiled.

"Hey Mary, what's up?" Mary looked around making sure a certain red fox was not around "Hey brother, I heard you were going to a cook off, who is your partner?" Zekke sighed, Mary always seemed to know what was going on "No one yet, I don't really care for a cook off ether, but it's the Chief's orders so, I have to, say would you be my partner?" Mary shook her head.

"Sorry bro, but I have other plans, there is someone that I bet could help you win first place though" Zekke looked confused at her "Really, who?" Mary was about to say something when she saw Sarah starting to walk into the room, so she had to be fast "My lab buddy, Agent Alley, she's really good, at cooking" Zekke thought about it.

"Alley? Oh, that blue foreign cat, I don't know, she might be good, but she's a bit odd, she's always so quiet and nervous" Mary nodded "Then why don't you help her, and get her out of the lab for a bit, she could a break from work" Zekke knew that, he never not saw her working on something, plans, gadgets, parts, and even talked to them at times.

Zekke actually liked the idea to get her out of the lab and maybe even get to know her a bit "Okay, sure Mary, I'll ask her" Mary did a mental victory pose _Yes!_ She thought "Cool, then, I'll see you around" she then left Zekke's desk and went to the lab doors "Hey Mary?" she stopped and saw Kitty walk up to her.

"Oh, hey Kitty, what's up?" Kitty smiled "I was wondering if you could help me in the Tuff cook off, be my partner" Mary thought about it for a minute _I don't know, oh wait a minute, this is great, I'll enter with Kitty and that way I can help Luna talk with Zekke, _Mary smiled back at her "Sure Kitty, I'd love to" Kitty looked relieved to hear her say that.

She would have asked Dudley, her actual partner, but with him missing, she was worried she wouldn't have a partner for the cook off "Great, I'll see you later then" Kitty went back to her desk and Mary went back into the lab to see her feline lab buddy under a Tuff Motorcycle and holding a wrench "Hey Mary, how did it go?" Mary grinned at her.

"He's going to ask you later, to be his partner" Luna stopped and blushed "Really? Oh boy, that's great" Mary nodded excitedly "Yeah!" Luna rolled out from under the bike and stood up "Okay, let's get to work and act like you don't know that he is coming, okay?" Luna nodded and they got to work, a couple hours later Zekke walked in and smiled at Luna.

"Hey, there" Luna turned and when she saw him she instantly blushed "Oh, um..hi" Zekke walked up to her and looked at the table where she was working "What are you doing?" Luna looked away and started to play with her fingers, almost too nervous to talk "I...um, was working on some...repairs" Zekke looked at her concerned.

He knew she was shy, but not that shy "So, I came by, to ask if you would like to go, to the Tuff cook off, as my partner?" Luna nodded still looking away "Okay!" she barely managed to speak, Zekke smiled at her "Great, I heard you were pretty good at cooking, I can't wait to see it for myself" Luna blushed a deeper red.

"I..um, I know...some things" she looked at him and how close he was and her voice got weak, Zekke nodded "Cool" and with that he left, Luna felt lightheaded and managed to barely hold herself up "He's so gorgeous, my knees get wobbly just seeing him, and he was so close to me, I could have touched him" she started to giggle like a school girl.

**Chapter 1, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna watched as Zekke moved some boxes full of tools and such getting ready for the contest, she was excited to be working with him, she felt her knees go weak looking at his strong muscles. "Oh wow.."

"Luna?" Zekke looked at her confused. "Are you going to go shopping for the ingredients? I got the cooking supplies"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry" Luna took out her list of things they needed and started to write things down.

"It's cool, don't worry about, we should go shopping soon" Zekke said as he put down a box. "We can take my car"

"Just...the two of us?..." Luna slyly blushed at the chance to be with him. "Su-sure.."

"Alright then" Zekke said completely oblivious to her red face. "We're going to win that contest!"

Luna smiled as Zekke walked up to her. "Ready?"

"_Oh my god...he is so close...I can't think straight..."_ Luna blushed deeply.

"Luna?" Zekke looked at her confused.

"Ye...ye...yeah...I mean..yes.." Luna's mind was swimming now, she reached out her hand to take his, but Zekke didn't notice and walked away to the outside where his car was. "Oh..."

Luna followed him and got into his car, and he smiled at her. "Let's go shopping"

Luna slyly blushed as he started the car and drove them to the store.

"I admit, I enjoy hanging out with you Luna" Zekke said as they drove. "I can't wait to see your cooking skills"

"Thanks, I hope I don't disappoint" Luna said with a slight smile.

"You won't, and hey since we have time, why don't we talk? What was your past like?" Zekke asked out of curiosity.

"My past?" Luna's ears went down. "It's not pretty, my dad was always in some sort of war, and my mom was so strict I couldn't go outside without getting slapped"

"Oh..I'm sorry, I didn't know...must have been rough, do you...want to talk about it?" Zekke asked not sure if that would bring back bad memories or not.

"I...I guess so.." Luna put her hands together and fiddled with her fingers. "When I was little I was always kept inside, reading books and being home schooled, all my books were always something about technology, I never really learned much else"

"Your a super genius and they never let you even go outside?" Zekke kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "That's harsh, but maybe they were trying to prepare you for a future, and just lost sight of what really mattered?"

"Well I didn't matter..." Luna hung her head. "It was always, study, study, study, Dad wanted me to have fun, but she was always away, here and there I would see her sometimes, but never enough, mom was trying to be there for my future, but she forgot about me..."

Zekke looked at her as they got to the parking lot and parked, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey now, every mother loves their children, but it must have been tough for you"

"It was..." Luna said as she looked at him. "But...it was my fault for not living up to what they wanted..."

"Luna, it's not your fault for anything, and what you've done here, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you" Zekke said as he brought her into a hug. "You have a good heart.."

Luna blushed deeply from the hug. "O-oh..."

"Now how about we go get that food?" Zekke said as he let go of her and got out of the car.

"Okay.." Luna got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Don't worry Luna, things well get better, you have a lot of friends here after all" Zekke smiled at her and they walked into the store.

Luna blushed and walked behind him, her thoughts were still on the hug he gave her.

A dark hooded figure walked up and and looked around, then followed after them without being noticed.

***Meanwhile***

Kitty was working on a menu for the contest as Mary was working on the grill they would use, and Sarah was busy with everything else.

"Okay, I think this will work, now we need to get the food, who's up for a trip to the store?" Kitty said as she put down her list.

"Sure!" Mary said as she got up from the grill.

"I could use a break" Sarah agreed as she put down some boxes.

"Cool!" Kitty grabbed her keys and they walked out to the Tuff mobile. "Hey did anyone see Dudley around?"

"No sorry" Mary said as she got in. "I did notice that he hasn't been around a lot"

"Weird, I didn't notice" Sarah got in as well. "Let's worry about him later, I'm sure he is fine"

"Yeah, Dudley can take care of himself anyway" Kitty said as she got into the driver's seat. "Let's go!"

Kitty then started the car and drove off after they buckled, and she looked at Sarah for a second before turning back to the road. "So Sarah, care to talk about your days with Zekke?"

"Me and Zekke?" Sarah thought about it. "We had some great times"

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"Well it was all back in collage, me and Zekke did a lot together, but that was awhile back" Sarah said leaving things vague.

"Did you two ever..you know?" Kitty asked. "Did anything?"

"Wha-what? Well, I uh, that's private" Sarah blushed as she smiled at a thought crossing her mind.

"That's cute Sarah" Mary patted her shoulder.

"Me and Zekke sure had great times" Sarah sighed with a hint of longing.

"You two seemed really close, why did you break up?" Kitty asked as they got to the store and parked.

"Well, let's just say things didn't work out at the time" Sarah said as she got out of the car.

Mary and Kitty got out as well. "Oh, I'm sorry Sarah"

"It's okay, things happen" They then walked into the store.

The hooded figure watched as they walked in and kept in the shadows.

Zekke took some ingredients and put them into the cart. "We're getting a lot huh!?"

"Yes, we're going to be feeding a lot with our cooking" Luna said with a shy smile.

As the two were shopping Kitty and the other girls saw them, and walked up to them. "Hey you two, shopping as well huh?"

"Oh hey Kitty, Mary and...Sarah" Luna looked at them as the walked up. "What are you doing here?"

"We're shopping for ingredients for the contest" Kitty said with a smile.

"Hey Zekke" Sarah looked over at Zekke and walked up to him. "Your looking good"

"Huh? Oh thanks Sarah" Zekke blushed a little. "Your looking great as usual"

Sarah blushed as he spoke and Luna was getting jealous now.

"_Oh god, I'm losing him to his ex, what do I do?"_ Luna thought to herself and Mary noticed this and grabbed her hand and they went to another isle.

"Mary, what do I do? I can't think straight around him and can barely talk to him, and with Sarah falling from him again, I'm losing him" Luna was panicking now.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, we'll just have to up your game" Mary grabbed her shoulders. "You need to talk with him, give him a reason to want you, I have your back Luna, don't lose your head, and just get his attention"

"Okay, your right, thanks Mary" Luna got her confidence back and walked back to the other isle.

"Hey Zekke, can we talk?" Luna said as she noticed that Sarah and Zekke were still talking.

"Sure Luna in a bit" Zekke smiled and looked at her, when suddenly two arms wrapped around Luna and grabbed her.

"Whoa!?" Luna tried to struggle but he was stronger then her. "Let me go!"

"Luna!" Zekke saw her get grabbed and rushed at the figure, but the figure was fast and dashed around the corner. "Get back here!"

Zekke dashed around the corner and there was nothing there. "How!?"

Kitty rushed up with Sarah and Mary. "What happened where is Luna!?"

"She was just taken by someone, this is all my fault, I should have been watching her!" Zekke kicked himself angry with what happened

"Don't worry Zekke, we'll find her" Sarah said as she put a hand on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna woke up bring dragged along, her vision was blurry but she saw the dark figure walking. "Huh?"

Luna looked around with her eye's not sure where she was, but she knew she was in danger. "Let go!"

Luna kicked his leg out from under him, and crawled back a bit before getting up and running, he looked back and growled as he chased after her.

She ran through a hallway, and the figure hit a button making several doors start to close ahead of her, she gasped and she ran faster now.

"Oh no!" Luna ran passed one, and ducked passed another, but the third one was closing fast, she didn't think she would make it, but she quickly slid passed the door and to the outside.

Luna looked at her hands and smiled. "I did it, I'm free!"

But before she could breath the figure jumped her, she gasped and tried to get away as he reached for her, as she was grabbed her mind went back to her time at Pest, the torture, the pain, she was truly scared now. "Stop..."

"Someone help me!" Luna screamed out as he knocked her out, the figure grabbed her and walked off.

Luna was in her dreams, she was surrounded by Pest agents, back against the wall, and she was shivering in fear. "Stay away!"

They aimed at her ready to fire, when out of nowhere Zekke came out of nowhere and started to fight them. "Get away from her!"

"Zekke!" Luna felt hope coming back to her as Zekke beat them down, he dodged as they fired and punched some more agents down.

Zekke tossed the last guy out of the way and went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Zekke...I was so scared" Luna hugged him feeling safe. "Thank you!"

"It's okay Luna, your safe now.." Zekke said as he stroked her hair.

"Welcome back.." He said with a smile, but his voice was different.

"Huh?" Luna looked at him only to see Jenson there. "What!? no...stay away!"

Luna woke up in a cold sweat, and she saw Zekke, Kitty, Mary, and Sarah in front of her facing down the strange figure.

"Who is this guy? He's good!" Zekke said annoyed with the figure.

"Whoever he is, he's after Luna, and we can't let that happen!" Kitty jump kicked the figure and he blocked her kick as he jumped back.

"Stop!" Zekke said as the figure threw a tiny plate like object on the ground and it pulsed a sound wave, hitting all their ears. "Ahhhhhhh!"

He then ran off before anyone could react, Mary quickly stepped on the device and snapped it in half, making it shut off.

Kitty paused and thought about something, she saw what was under the hood of that figure, it was only for a second, but she could have sworn she saw that face before, but she needed proof.

"Huh?" Kitty said as she continued to ponder what she saw.

"Who was that?" Zekke said as he walked over to Luna to check on her. "You okay?"

Luna tried to talk but she was so scared she couldn't, she clung to Zekke as she shivered.

"It's okay Luna, let's get you back to Tuff HQ, we need to talk with the Chief" Zekke said as he held her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"That's a good idea, the contest can wait if Luna's life is in danger" Mary said.

Zekke nodded and took Luna back to his car and they drove off.

"You okay Kitty?" Sarah asked seeing her troubled look.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay" Kitty said as she walked back to the Tuff mobile.

"You sure?" Sarah looked concerned for her now as she joined her in the car.

"I hope Luna will be okay" Mary said as she got in the car as well.

Soon back at Tuff Zekke walked into the Chief's office with Luna, still clinging to him. "Chief? We need to talk"

"What's wrong agent Wolfmen?" The Chief said as he looked up to him.

"Someone is after Luna, she was attacked and almost kidnapped, what should we do about this?" Zekke informed him of what had happened.

"I see, well then, we need to keep her safe and watched, agent Zekke, I'm assigning you to watch her, she'll have to live with you until this matter is settled" The Chief said.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of her" Zekke smiled a bit.

"Then it's settled, keep her safe agent" The Chief said. "She's too valuable for us to lose"

Zekke turned to Luna, and took her hand, making her blush. "Looks like we're going to be living together Luna"

Luna smiled widely, this was her chance to get closer to Zekke, she couldn't help but think about that even though she knew her life was in danger, she nodded and Zekke and her walked out of the Chief's office.

"Okay Luna, let's get you back to my place" Zekke said with a smile, he wanted to make her comfortable around him so she would speak to him, she was quiet unless she was answering a question about her life or something, and he had to admit, he liked hearing her soft and gentle voice.

As they headed out Mary, Kitty and Sarah walked in and saw them.

"Hey you two, leaving work early?" Mary asked.

"The Chief assigned me to watch over Luna while that guy is still at large, she needs a body guard" Zekke explained.

"Really? Wow, this is more serious then I thought" Sarah said as she looked over to Luna. "Don't worry, we'll do our best to make sure nothing happens to you"

Luna nodded and was still clinging to Zekke, and Sarah looked at her a bit jealous, but she wasn't going to say anything, because she knew that Luna was scared and that she clung to people when she was.

"We'll see you girls later let's go Luna" Zekke said and Luna nodded as they left the building.

Mary turned to Kitty and Sarah as they all went back to work, Mary knew this was a great chance for Luna to be near Zekke, what better chance then to live with the guy for awhile?

Zekke drove them to a large hotel and parked before he got out of the car. "Come on, I'll show you my place"

Luna got out and followed him, she wondered why they were at a hotel, then her mind went into the gutter, she blushed a deep red as she remembered what hotels were for, or at least what they were used for, he was really trying to make such a move on her so soon?

Zekke went over to the elevator and pushed the button, he didn't see Luna's red cheeks and her nervous expression as they waited for the elevator, soon the doors opened and they walked in, Zekke pushed the button to the top floor and the elevator started to go up.

"This is going to be kinda fun, I haven't had a roommate before" Zekke smiled at her, but with her mind swimming at the idea of them going into a hotel room all she heard was mate, making her blush turn another shade of red.

Soon they arrived at the top floor and Zekke walked out with Luna following, and he pulled out some keys and walked over to the only door she could see and opened it. "Alright, come on in"

Luna walked into the room, but then she realized it wasn't a room it was a whole apartment. "This...isn't a hotel?"

"A hotel? Nah, this is my penthouse suite" Zekke closed the door behind him. "This is an apartment"

Luna felt a breath of fresh air as she was getting less nervous now, she still didn't get the difference between a apartment and a hotel, they were like the same, just one you lived in and the other you rented, or something like that.

Luna looked around his place and saw how much room there was, it was amazing. "Thank you Zekke.."

"For what Luna?" Zekke asked.

"For keeping an eye on me, I won't try to be a burden" Luna said with a slight smile.

"Oh Luna, your not a burden, come on, I'll show you around" Zekke said as they walked, so he could show her were she would be staying.

**Finally getting stuff done, yay!**


End file.
